Dirty Little Secret
by Xx.solar.star.xX
Summary: Edward and Bella want to move out for a while but the place they decide to move to may seem normal but plays host to one hell of a dark secret. A secret that will endanger their very exsistence... Co-written. Post Eclipse. R&R.
1. Glasgow BPOV

**AN: This story is co-written by me (Xx.solar.star.xX) and my fantastic friend from school (MidnightxRed) so if you see another story like this then this is her posting so don't tell us that someone is copying the story because I know someone will end up doing it.**

**This is set after Eclipse. Remember to read and review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I (we), however, own the other characters.

**BPOV**

I was sitting down in the study in the Cullen household with Esme as I fidgeted nervously with the hem of my blue blouse. I had asked Esme if I could talk to her but now I just wished I had asked Edward to do it. I've always been terrible at talking to people; even if that person was technically my mother-in-law; and now was no exception. Every time I tried to phrase my problem it would always sound wrong in my head and then I would try to rephrase it and that would make it worse.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" Esme asked in a worried tone.

Oh great now I've made her worried great job Bella, I mentally scolded myself. Might as well tell her before it gets any worse.

"Esme," I started cautiously. "Edward and I have decided that it would be in our best interests if we moved out for a little while; see the world; experience new things." Well that didn't sound too bad; aw whom am I kidding that sounded terrible. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"It's Emmett," Esme answered finally. "He's been annoying you two hasn't he? If he has I'll get him to stop. Or is it Alice? Has she been forcing you into being Bella Barbie too often?"

Well she wasn't too far off the ball. They _had _been doing those things but there was also the matter of Edward and I being a new couple with a more physical relationship. And trying to find time to us in a house of now 8 vampires, including us, can be extremely hard. It also doesn't help that they have no sense of privacy; apparently a closed door means nothing to them.

There were the number of times were a member of our family have walked in on Edward and me in some ... more intimate situations. There was the time were we were in our room when Alice walked in…

_**(Flashback) **_

_After a romantic "dinner outing" with Edward, I was sitting on our bed in my underwear; which was partly ripped to shreds; and Edward was wearing absolutely nothing – which rather suited him. Suddenly the door bursts open and there stood Alice staring at us with wide eyes. Seconds felt like hours as they ticked by while we stared each other out in part shock, part embarrassment and part annoyance._

"_I was going to ask if I could borrow Bella so she could try on this blouse I bought her" Alice confessed, looking rather uncomfortable … I wonder why, " but I can see that you are… preoccupied at the moment."_

_And with that she went to turn away but before she did, she chuckled, "Oh and Bella, it looks like we need to go to Victoria's Secrets. That set wont survive the night at this rate!"_

_She turned away, laughing as she went, as she successfully managed to ruin the mood._

_**(End Flashback)**_

And there was the time in the kitchen; I know what your thinking 'in the kitchen? Come on have some control!' but I'll have you know that as a newborn vampire emotions are very hard to deal with (especially if you have a very hot-looking, topless Edward standing across from you); when Esme came in to try out one of her new recipes...

_**(Flashback)**_

_He sat me on the counter and I rapped my legs around his waist as we kissed passionately. Edward slid my shirt off with his entrancing hands, never failing to touch every curve of my body, which caused a moan to escape my busy lips. Suddenly the door creaked open revealing a very embarrassed looking Esme standing in the doorway._

"_Oh My!" She exclaimed flustered, as I hurried to put my top back on. "I'm ever so sorry to interrupted. I'll… erm… leave you guys alone... shall I?"_

_And with that she left leaving an extremely embarrassed Bella and a shocked Edward standing in the kitchen._

_**(End Flashback)**_

And finally there was the time in the garage in Edward's car; and yes I know a car, I do have a problem with control over my emotions, but it's not all my fault! Its partly Edward's too. This time Emmett walked in…

_**(Flashback)**_

_He threw me into the backseat of his precious Volvo. I giggled as he trailed his hand down the length of my spine and I completely ignored the opening of the garage door._

_I forgot about the huge person standing in the garage casually watching us when a booming voice said, "Bella, I'm sure Rosalie wont mind if you borrow her cape and boots. Hmmm… Wonder Woman? No… Cat Woman! That will sure spice things up a bit. And Edward, I'm shocked that you wouldn't have used your imagination and used a costume! You look like a batman to me… or maybe a Robin…"_

_And with that he left the garage, almost doubling over in laughter as he went._

_**(End Flashback)**_

He still wont let me forget that. I swear at every available moment he manages to work in a sexual innuendo aimed at Edward and me and I swear I can't take it any longer.

I'm not saying I don't live living with the Cullens; I do, honestly; but we just need some time on our own. Preferably far, far, far away from Emmett for a few years.

"Esme they haven't done anything, well Emmett has been Emmett but it's nothing we can't handle. It's just that... we need some time alone for awhile… you know?" I was floundering as I reached the end and trailed off embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence as Esme tried to decipher an answer to my explanation. The silence only added to my embarrassment and before I knew my leg was twitching as I waited for her to reply. _Calm it, Bella. She'll answer you soon. She won't mind, it's only natural for a couple to want to spend some time on their own, _I thought to myself.

Eventually I could see the understanding on her face as she smiled reassuringly at me and answered in a gentler tone. "Bella, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Of course you can move out for a while. I only wish you could have asked me sooner, I knew something was up I just didn't know what was wrong. You had me worried that something was terribly wrong."

I smiled at her as I breathed a sigh of relief. I only hope Edward's conversation with Carlisle had gone this well.

"Now, dear, lets go and look at a map and I'll show you all the places we have houses or close friends you could stay with." She stood and gracefully strolled over to the bookcase, studied it, and returned with what looked like a massive, folded map. I helped unfold it… the thing was twice the same size as a double bed!

"Okay, now, you can always stay with the Denali Clan…"

"No!" I roared, "I mean… sorry… erm… you know how much Tanya… feels for Edward. I wouldn't feel comfortable."

"Oh yes, I remember. Oh! I know exactly where you two could go!" She traced the map with her long nails, eventually stopping on a island just off the coast of France, Great Britain.

"England? Isn't that a bit sunny?"

"Maybe," Esme looked thoughtfully at the map, "but Scotland isn't. It's almost as cloudy as forks, and it has a lot of culture! My good friends, the Douglas Clan, live in a small town called Anniesland in the West End of Glasgow. Now don't be put off by their accent… they are a little intimidating."

"We'll take it!" I exclaimed but she looked at me warily with a flash of concern in her eyes.

"I probably should also warn you that they are animal feeders… but they are not the only clan in the area. The McDonald Clan lives in Partick, close by, and they feed on humans."

"That's okay. We can deal with them. We'll move to ... Glasgow then." I smiled. To be honest, I couldn't wait!

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell us what you think in a review and any ideas or something you might want to happen tell us and we shall see if it would fit in.**


	2. Glasgow EPOV

**Sorry it took so long! School, dancing and whatnot! Sorry, but my co-writer will not update for a while! Anyways... here it is! **

**Read it and weep! Haha!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I wondered how Bella was doing. She usually didn't cope well in stressed situations; and I am using the word usually very loosely here. She would fidget with the first thing she could find; that thing was normally the hem of her shirt but sometimes it would be her warm brown hair; and then her words would come out all wrong and then this would become a vicious circle of embarrassment until someone intervened.

But when she was human she would turn the most delicious shade of crimson. Ever so tempting, so beautiful, so warm. It was these thoughts that made me miss her blush, her clumsiness and the warmth of her skin. I would miss the feel of her soft warm lips, the sound of her pounding heart as my skin made contact with hers. Sometimes it would lead me to regret my decision to change her but then I would think of how my life would be without my beautiful Bella and I would know I made the right choice – no matter how selfish it was.

I always thought I was so foolish to be so attached to some meaningless human girl, but that was before I knew Bella as much as I do know. That was before I found out I was in love. That was before I found out that we were meant to be and nothing; not even my foolishness; could destroy our love.

As I sat in Carlisle's personal study lost in my thoughts of Bella, her humanity, her immortal self and why I was so attached to her, Carlisle walked in. He gracefully walked into his study carrying a clipboard and mumbling thoughts of something about a patient's cancerous cell.

_If only I had caught it sooner. He would have never had gone comatose and we could have prevented his near heart failure. I'm sure the cancer in his lungs wouldn't have affected this, maybe it was the blood. Maybe his kidneys are shutting down. I'm going to have to look further into this... _Carlisle trailed off in his thoughts. He could get so wrapped up his work that it was all he could think about for days. It was at times like these we could all see the dedication he had to the hospital. Well, might as well make myself known. I coughed lightly to get his attention and it worked.

_Oh Edward's here. I wonder what this is about, as long as my desk remains safe from their active sex lives then everything will be fine._

"Right Edward," he sighed, as he noticed me perching on the edge of his comfortable couch, "What is it you wanted to discuss with me?" _I hope your not going to tell me I'll need another desk? _He thought as he raised one of his eyebrows slightly.

I chuckled before I answered. "No, your desk is fine. We wont be making that mistake again, I can assure you." Carlisle sighed in relief at the news of his desk.

I was mentally slapping myself as I remembered that eventful afternoon that led to the violation of Carlisle's desk. I remembered the time an unfortunate, unsuspecting Carlisle walked innocently into his study, while Bella and I were doing… not so innocent things on his desk.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It all happened so fast. An innocent flirtatious smile led to the hurried clearing of Carlisle's desk. Oh Bella could drive me crazy sometimes and I'm sure she knew it. It wasn't only her lack of control. Oh no it was far from that, it was mine as well._

_Her skin brushed across mine as she traced fiery trails up and down my back earning a low moan from me. I hurriedly whisked off her top and appreciated her in all her glory. She was glorious. The word didn't even begin to describe how beautiful she really was._

_My mouth hungrily captured hers with an urgency that sent us over the edge. We didn't care who caught us. We didn't care what we destroyed. In our passion it was only us in the universe. My mouth left hers and trailed kisses along her neck as she dug her nails into my back._

_I was laying her down on Carlisle's desk when Carlisle innocently walked in._

I really need to find her file. I'm sure it was on my desk, or maybe it was saved on my computer. _He thought as he walked into the room._

_We went unnoticed until he went to use his computer, which was currently discarded, on the floor._

What the.. Oh dear lord. I didn't need to see that! It's bad enough with Rosalie and Emmett! There is some things best left behind closed doors and this is one of them.

_We noticed him at the same time he noticed us. And that is a sure way to kill a mood._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Edward…" he sigh as he looked at me with a disapproving look. He was about to say something before he decided against it. His thoughts didn't tell me what it was, so I decided not to pry. "You know I had to get a new desk, right? I really liked that desk!"

"We really are sorry about that. We learned our lesson, but we contributed to your new desk - doesn't that count for anything?"

_Well.. I suppose he is right. But it's the fact that I caught my children doing things I would have rather not seen. It's like another Emmett and Rosalie and one pare of them is bad enough._

"So Edward, what was it you wanted to talk to me about because we never got round to discussing it." He asked in a more serious tone. _I hope everything is all right. He looks so serious; well he normally is but since Bella has entered his life he has been so happy... No... That's not possible. Is it? Could they really be fighting? Could they really not love each other? No, don't be silly Carlisle._

Carlisle's mental argument with himself made me angry. More than angry. Furious! Did they really have so little faith in our relationship? Did they really think it wouldn't last!? "Carlisle, how could you even think that!?" I roared in anger at his thoughts, "How could you have so little faith in us!? And no, our relationship is still going strong and nothing will ever change that!"

_Edward, you know I didn't really think that it would happen. It was only a wild guess, no it was even less than that. Don't be offended. I have more faith in your relationship with Bella than you could ever know. Now hurry up and tell me what it was you wanted to say. I have to examine a patients symptoms and figure out if it is related to the cancer or not, so I don't have all day you know._

"Your right, I'm sorry. It's just that... I have thought so many times that she would get scared and run away from me. And she wouldn't and now I know she never will, but I will always have that doubt and your thoughts they just made my own much clearer and I was.. scared. Scared that they would come true."

_Edward don't be foolish. She loves you and only you. Everyone can see that. Now once again I will say, hurry up and tell me what you came here to say!_

"We are planning to move…" I blurted out unthinkingly.

_EMMETT!!!! _Carlisle thought as he averted his eyes.

"No, No, No! It's not Emmett… well he is annoying me but anyway! We have agreed to move away because we feel that we need some… privacy." I explained. I knew Carlisle would understand. I just hope that he doesn't have a problem with it.

"Well, I have to say Edward, I am pretty surprised! Do you know where to go?" He looked anxious.

Esme's thoughts, right on cue, entered my head. _Hmmm… Glasgow in Scotland! Yes! That's perfect! They will fit right in with the Douglas Clan!_

"Yes. We are moving to Scotland." Thank you Esme, "Glasgow to be precise, with the Douglas Clan! Esme has it all sorted. There is no need to worry!"

_Edward, I'm not sure. There are many human feeding clans in the area… the most troublesome is nearest to where you will be! _It was flattering to know how much Carlisle cared. Lord, he really looked worried!

"Don't worry! We can handle them!" I attempted to ease his mind.

"I really hope you are right, Edward!" he glanced at me and left the room at vampire speed, wandering back to his patient at work.

Glasgow actually sounds really good. To be honest, I couldn't wait!

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! And be kind please! Sorry but next chapter may take a while!  
xxx  
**


End file.
